Just Friends?
by SunsetJello394
Summary: Percabeth songfic-Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers! Annabeth ponders her relationship with Percy and its potential to turn into something more. Contains kissing. Not sure if I'll have more chapters, One-Shot at the moment. Please R&R!


**AN: Hey guys! I've been wanting to expand into more fan-fics for a while, and I thought I'd ease into it by starting with a songfic. Please note that the genders have been reversed in the lyrics of this song ("girl" has been changed to "guy") for purposes of not accusing Annabeth of batting for the other team. Not that it's wrong or bad to be homosexual; it's just that Annabeth is NOT, and this is a **_**Percabeth**_** songfic. All of this should have gone without saying, but, you know, there's a lot of literal people in this world *coughabbygailcough*. Sorry this AN has gone on for so long, but now that it's out of the way we can get to the feature presentation. Whoops, right after the disclaimer so I don't get sued…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, this song, or the artist (although I wish I owned Nick! Lol jk). **

**Song is Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. Shut up, haters. Just read. **

I was lounging on the front porch of the Athena cabin, thinking about this awesome coliseum I had seen while in Rome. I was trying to figure out how to duplicate the arches, only in modern materials, when something distracted me…

_There he goes again  
The guy I'm in love with_

Percy walked past me on his way to the lake. I was in love with him; there was no denying that. And he didn't even know it.

_It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

I didn't want to ruin our friendship by trying anything. He meant more to me than anything, even pleasing our parents. But doing anything about it could jeopardize our tightly-knit friendship that spanned four-plus years.__

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

I couldn't ever tell if he was teasing me like a sister or flirting with me as more than a friend. Did that count as leading me on? __

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Even the Oracle had predicted that we would get together eventually. You couldn't change anything the Oracle said, could you?

_  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen_

I would find a way to convince him we were more than friends. I would make sure he saw me as more than just a sister-figure.

_  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Right now I was all-talk-no-action. But we would be together eventually. I had planned out exactly how I was going to approach him and the subsequent …everything… but I was too much of a coward to act on any of it. Some daughter of Athena I was. __

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences

We had emailed and IM'd a few times during the school year when we couldn't see each other in person, but it wasn't ever anything of consequence. We talked about school, grades (I tried to keep away from that subject as much as possible, because I didn't want to make him feel bad), and pretty much anything but the one thing I was aching to talk about: us.

_  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

I saved every single one of our conversations. Every. Single. One. Whenever I found myself missing him, I would just pull an exchange up on my laptop and try to imagine that he was there next to me, teasing me, doing anything at all. If we talked for the rest of eternity, it would never be enough.

_  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

When we grew up, we would find a place in the city where we could be close to the water AND the library, to keep both of us happy.

_  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As he walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

All my mortal friends knew about him, and they wished me luck and gave me boy advice. But truly, the truth was we WEREN'T mortals, so I was too chicken to try making the moves on him. __

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends  


I looked up and saw Percy coming back from the lake, his black hair glistening wet and water streaming down his bare torso. Gods, was there ever a situation that could make him look _bad_? I didn't think so. He looked away from Beckendorf (who was scaling the climbing wall and succeeding, which was more than I could ever achieve most of the time) and met my glance. He broke into a grin.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I called, not able to stop myself.

He returned my teasing with, "Right back atcha, Wise Girl! Hey, got a minute?"

"Always," I said, intrigued. He bounded up the steps and I scooted over on the single porch swing. He sat down next to me, and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"So, um, what's up?" I started, awkwardly.

Percy took a deep breath and said, "Okay, so we've known each other for…what, four years?"

I automatically corrected him. "Four-and-a-half years."

He laughed nervously. "Uh. Right. So anyway, we've known each other for four-and-a-HALF years, and…I, uh, I mean _we_, uh….well what I'm trying to um, say is…" Percy faltered. I could feel his heart beating faster beside me.

"Yeah?" I said in what I hoped was a nonchalant manner. What was he getting at? I didn't dare let myself think that it was THE Conversation.

He didn't respond; he just kissed me. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, and I couldn't have imagined a better first kiss for us if I tried. I smiled, and he leaned his head in for another. I sighed a deep, contented sigh inside, filling the empty spaces of my heart with this single, amazing moment…

_  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends_


End file.
